Peter Graves
Peter, a character in ''The Heist: Monaco'' book, is a potential member of your crew. He is first seen in Chapter 6. Appearance Peter has brown eyes, short black hair which he keeps neatly combed and parted from the left, and a fair-to-olive complexion. He keeps his face clean-shaven. He wears a dark gray dress shirt with floral design, a dark space-blue blazer with currant-red handkerchief, and black slacks held by a black belt with silver buckle. Personality He has been told that he lights up the room with his infectious personality. Whether or not that is true is to be determined, as Eris has mentioned that he goes full Method when he acts. He is ambitious, focused on his goal in life; he knows exactly which director he'll work for, exactly what kind of car he'll drive, and exactly which neighborhood he'll live in. He plans to take the shortest path to get there, even if it means a life of pulling cons. He always takes the most direct route, even if it's the most dangerous. His philosophy in life is "all or nothing". Chapters [[:Category:The Heist: Monaco|'Series']]/[[The Heist: Monaco|'Book']]: The Heist: Monaco * Chapter 6: You Think We Need One More? * Chapter 7: Who the Hell is Ulrich? (Determinant) * Chapter 8: Grift Happens (Determinant) * Chapter 9: Of Course It's A Masquerade (Determinant) * Chapter 10: Now's Probably A Bad Time (Determinant) * Chapter 11: Hit Me As Hard As You Can (Determinant) * Chapter 12: Not Furious Per Se (Determinant) Relationships Your Character You can choose to recruit either Miranda Moreau or Peter to act as your crew's grifter. Eris tells you that he once ran a Morocco Switch and got two FBI agents to arrest each other in El Paso, Texas. In Chapter 8, you have the option of running a quick street con with him, where he says the Number One rule of the stage is to practice, practice, practice. He tells you that everyone has a tell, and when you play Texas Hold'em against Ulrich, he tells you that Ulrich's tell is the vein in his throat. In Chapter 14, it is the moment of truth and you ask him if he trusts you. If he does (if your grifter trust is high enough), he tells you that he loves you, which stuns you, but then he adds, "Aaand scene! Seriously, though. You're aces, kid. 'Course I trust you." Lena Ortiz If you choose Lena as your muscle, he flirts with her in Chapter 6, when he joins your crew. She tells him she's there to keep him alive, and as practice with her is usually violent, he backs away. In Chapter 15, when you, Rye, and both of them try to escape, he tells Lena that he was born for action and she tells him she thought he'd run away screaming from a fight. However, when more guards show up, he hides behind her, saying he didn't think there'd be that many of them. During the fight, he trips over a guard's leg, windmills his arms in a dramatic flail, and accidentally punches and knocks a guard out cold. Mervin Kalani If Mervin "Jones" Kalani is your muscle, the two men exchange headshots when they first meet in Chapter 6. In Chapter 15, Peter will tell you, Rye and Jones that he can fight the guards. However, the moment they appear he says he didn't mean right now and hides behind Jones. During the fight, he trips over a guard's leg, windmills his arms in a dramatic flail, and accidentally punches and knocks a guard out cold. Fabien Ahmad If Fabien is your driver, they work together with you in Chapter 12, when you meet Tristan Dumont for the first time. Although Peter doesn't accompany you both to the actual race, he tells Fabien that they are a lot alike. They're both incredibly handsome, strive to be the best in everything they do, and will do whatever it takes to achieve their goals... "Even if it means burning your old life to the ground, eliminating your rival, and becoming the ''new 'Peter Graves' in his stead!"'' The last part stuns Fabien but Peter says it's a joke, old grifter humor. Samira Yazdi If Samira Yazdi is your hacker, she tells him she'll break his fingers if he breaks her computers. In Chapter 13, when he asks her how she would get someone's phone from them, she uses her Blackbird voice and he finds it scary. Gallery Peter Graves - Full.png|Full View Peter Masquerade Suit.PNG|Masquerade Suit Peter Masquerade.jpg|Masquerade Suit Full View Peter Graves Royal Wedding.PNG|Royal Wedding Peter Royal Wedding.jpg|Royal Wedding Full View Trivia *He appears to have been named after Peter Graves, the actor who brought Jim Phelps to life in the Mission: Impossible TV series.https://www.imdb.com/name/nm0336335/ *Like Edison, his character card shows his surname, Graves, rather than his first name. *If he is recruited, he mentions in Chapter 8 that his dream car is a bright red 1962 Ferrari 250 GTO. *He shares the same forename as Peter Liao from The Freshman series. *He once spent a whole summer in Las Vegas watching people play cards, until he got banned from the casinos. He had blended in with some runaway brides who really didn't want to be found, and he absolutely made wearing a wedding dress work. *If you unlock his good ending, he becomes a successful actor in Hollywood and stars in a movie based off of the story's events, directed by Tommy Phelps. *If you unlock his bad ending, he makes a reference to [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Taylor_Swift Taylor Swift] and her [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3tmd-ClpJxA Look What You Made Me Do] music video by telling Carson Stewart that "the old Peter can't come to the phone, 'cause he's DEAD," when he's told that he has been deemed ineligible. Viewers hate him and he will not be invited back for America's Most Eligible: All Stars. *The name Peter is of Latin and Greek origin, which means "stone" or "rock". References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'The Heist: Monaco' Characters Category:Criminals